Tsubaki Rindo/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = You have to look only at my back! Are you the one who will satisfy me? |Idolizing = What are you going to do if I become stronger than I already am? |Reg1 = I'm Tsubaki Rindo. Men speak with their actions more than their words. |Reg2 = You're the producer I acknowledged. Have more pride in yourself! |Reg3 = Remember that the moment you underestimate yourself, you lose. |Reg4 = I have something that I can not give up to anyone. Do you understand that? |Reg5 = I dislike shellfish, while Toya dislikes shrimp. We both dislike seafood! |Reg6 = Remember the name Tenjyou Tenge! |Reg7 = Toya and I are childhood friends. He understands me more than anyone. |Reg8 = There's no sense if you don't follow things through until the end, right? |Reg9 = If you do not act according to your beliefs there's no meaning. |Reg10 = Don't be afraid of failing. In football too, if you don't shoot there's no meaning, right? |Event1= An event has started. Don't hurry or you'll trip and get injured! |Reg11= So you're good at dancing, Munakata? Show me what you can do. |Event2= Well done with the event. Make sure to rest plenty today. |Morning= Morning. Let's have breakfast so get changed quickly. |Afternoon= Lunch, huh. What's today's side dishes? |Evening=Hey, let’s go home together. You've worked hard all day. |Download = Wait for just a little bit, okay? |Story = You should freely choose the story that you like! |Main1 = Choose a chapter! |Main2 = I'm interested in this too! |Love1 = You want to try love? Then you should have asked me for consultation from the beginning right? |Love2 = Even if you wanted to go to some other guy's place I wouldn't let you escape... |Shop = This is the shop. |Purchase = Let's quickly decide on what you want to buy! |Friend = If it's about friend's information then it's here! |Other = If you're ever in trouble you can rely on me, or come here! |Start1 = Match my rhythm properly! |Skill1A = This is my power! |Skill1B = Not yet! |Skill1C = Don't give up! |Clear1 = What, that was too easy! |Affection1 = I got a better opinion of you now! |Start2 = Alright, let's enjoy ourselves! |Skill2A = Is that it? |Skill2B = You haven't gotten serious yet, right? |Skill2C = That's a nice rhythm! |Clear2 = There's still the encore! |Affection2 = Nice, just like that! |Start3 = Let's give them the best concert they've ever seen! |Skill3A = One more! |Skill3B = As expected of us! |Skill3C = Not bad! |Clear3 = Let's go at it again! |Affection3 = Not enough, not enough yet |RRR2SkillA= Show me your motivation! |RRR2SkillB= I got in the swing! |RRR2SkillC= Show me your back! |Skill4A = I'm here. |Skill4B = Experience the sound with your whole body... |Skill4C = I will teach you the meaning of strongest. |Skill5A = Come on, cry with a better voice. |Skill5B = We can't start without you! |Skill5C = I won't stop just yet! |Skill6A= Feel our heartbeat! |Skill6B= Be prepared today. |Skill6C= Don't look away. Keep your eyes on me! |Skill7A= Tenjyou Tenge makes its appearance! |Skill7B= I'll show you my attitude! |Skill7C= Let me listen to your voice more. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Tsubaki Rindo/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Tsubaki Rindo/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Tsubaki Rindo/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Lines